


The Last Jedi (Wakes Sam, Yet Again)

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Sam's ready for this cycle of Star Wars movies to end now.





	The Last Jedi (Wakes Sam, Yet Again)

Her phone buzzes in the middle of the night, and Sam already knows who’s on the other end.  
  
She picks up anyway.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“ _OH MY GOD SAM!_ ”  
  
Sam pulls the phone away from her ear. “Let me guess- you saw The Last Jedi.”  
  
“ _MIKE AND CHRIS ARE BEATING EACH OTHER UP!_ ”  
  
Sam sat up straight. “What? Why?!”  
  
“ _Chris says it was the greatest Star Wars film ever, and Mike says it was a total rip-off that dishonors the series! They’re trying to kill each other!_ ”  
  
Given the slur to Ashley’s voice, and the assumption that the boys have indulged too, Sam’s willing to believe that they’re not _actually_ trying to kill each other.  
  
“Pull them apart and go home, Ashley.”  
  
“ _I think they’ve just ended their friendship!_ ”  
  
“They’ll get over it, Ash. Goodnight.”  
  
Sam hangs up the phone, shakes her head.  
  
“I need to silence this thing on premiere nights.”  
   
-End


End file.
